


I Still Love You.

by iamvibhaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, I Love You, I'm Sorry, Letters, Song: Back to You (Selena Gomez), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamvibhaa/pseuds/iamvibhaa
Summary: Draco regrets the day he left her.He wants her back.One more chance, and he won't mess up again.





	I Still Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Selena Gomez songfic. I hope you like it!
> 
> Neither Harry Potter nor The Selection belong to me.  
> (...I'd be lying if I said I haven't wished.)

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_Hermione,_

 

_I took you like a shot._

 

_Then we broke up, and I thought I'd be fine._

_I thought I could chase you with the cold evening._

_I though I could let a couple years water down how I'd felt about you._

 

_Yeah, **thought**._

 

_And now, every time we talk, every single word builds up to this moment, where I have to convince myself I don't want it even though I know I do. Because the truth is, you could break my heart in two, but when it heals, it beats for you._

 

_I know it's forward, but it's true._

 

_Now there's a numbness where my rationality used to be, because all I know, is that I want to hold you even when I'm not supposed to. When I have another witch in my arms and she's keening as I drive into her the way you liked it, I'm closing my eyes and imagining it's you and not her. When I'm lying close to someone else, it's **you** stuck in my head, and I can't get you out of it, and it hurts because I've tried._

 

_But if I could do it all again, I know I'd go back to you._

 

_And no, I don't think I ever got it right, but with you, I've played all our conversations on repeat, and I have made it a habit of overthinking every word and I hate it, because it's not me. And what's the point of hiding? Everybody knows we got unfinished business. I know I'll regret it if I didn't say this isn't what it could be._

 

_Because it isn't._

 

_And I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You could break my heart in two, but when it heals, it beats for you._

_And yes. You can go ahead and break my heart. Break it a thousand times if you want to. It was only ever yours to break, anyway._

 

_I still want to hold you even though I know I'm not supposed to. When I'm lying close to someone else and she's whispering sweet nothings in my ear, I'm wishing it were **your** voice and **your** arms and **your** touch instead. Because it's always  **you** in my head. I can't get you out and it hurts. It hurts too much, but if I could do it all again, I'd still go back to you. _

 

_Because you've done something to me, and even if you break my heart, it would beat for you the moment it was all healed. And yeah, I know this is messed up, but Hell. **I'm** so messed up. My thoughts are all running loose, but I can't bring myself to care, because it's just a thing you make me do. I lose all control and rationality when I'm with you, but it's worse when I'm not._

 

_And I could fight it, I suppose, but what's the use?_

 

_Because even if you break my heart in two, I want **you** and I need **you.**_

_Because it's **you** in every fibre of my being, my heart and my soul and my head._

_Because you've consumed me and I'm sorry I ever let you go._

_Because I will never again let you go if you ever give me a second chance._

_Because I still want to hold you._

_Because I still want to go back to you._

 

_Because I still love you._

 

_I am yours. Truly._

_Draco._

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave kudos if you liked it and remember to tell me about how you felt about it. It really does improve my writing and keeps me cheered up!
> 
> And if you like my style of writing, go ahead and read my other fics.
> 
> Also, let me know about what kind of stories you'd like read.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
